


We’re Heading South and Down

by MarianKat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A couple of theories of mine will be shown, Murder Mystery, Slightly inaccurate bc fAnFiC, There will be some gorey stuff, but not a lot, help me, im suffering from writers block, lets see if you guys can figure out who the imposters are before the end, there will be a lot of feels, this was a spur of the moment thing, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: A team of crew mates were sent on an expedition to evaluate one of the planets they were colonizing and studying. The crew mates must work together to make it to the planet, but not all is as it seems...
Kudos: 7





	1. Identification Log

Red, A.K.A. MAYO  
Likes: Birds  
Dislikes: Slackers

Pink, A.K.A. JAM  
Likes: Cleaning  
Dislikes: Being in a large group

Orange, A.K.A. PUMPKIN  
Likes: Food  
Dislikes: Being alone

Yellow, A.K.A. NIKKY  
Likes: Kids  
Dislikes: Dark rooms

Green, A.K.A. STELLAR  
Likes: Beakers/Chemicals  
Dislikes: Wires

Lime, A.K.A. ION  
Likes: Astronomy  
Dislikes: Talking

Cyan, A.K.A. BOTTLE  
Likes: Organizing  
Dislikes: Running around uselessly

Blue, A.K.A. DEREK  
Likes: Watching/Admin  
Dislikes: Distrust/Being called out

Purple, A.K.A. VIOLET  
Likes: Plants  
Dislikes: Meddlers/Throwers

White, A.K.A. WINTER  
Likes: Weapons  
Dislikes: Cleaning

Black, A.K.A. NIGHT  
Likes: Engineering  
Dislikes: Typing/Computers

Brown, A.K.A. STRATA  
Likes: Coding/Security  
Dislikes: Risks 

Note: These are not their true names. They are simply code names to help recognize each other while keeping security measures strong.


	2. Security Tape 1

The floating launchpad was bustling with activity. The group of 10 crew mates were preparing to board their ship. They were finishing up their chores before they up and left. Loud footsteps echoed through the halls as Winter, Nikky, and her children ran down. One sat on her head while the other ran beside her. Red lights and alarms blared above them. “My god that’s the second time in the past 30 minutes.” Winter complained as they were sanitized. “Well, more practice for the cadets then. As long as we’re on time we’ll be just fine.” Nikky ran out of the decontamination hall, placing her hand on the scanner. Winter pressed his own on the other. The giant reactor beeped, settling and turning off the alarms. Nikky sighed, adjusting her helmet. “There we go. We should be good for a while. Don’t want it to power off while we’re gone.” 

It was at that moment that Mayo burst in, huffing. She grinned past the visor, nodding to them. “I see you have it covered.” The red clad woman leaned against the doorway, head tilted. “I’ve finished the comms. Winter, would you like to go to the satellite with me? Some asteroids have come into orbit.” “Sure!” He popped up, following her out of the reactor. Nikky turned away, humming. She lifted one of her kids onto the table to show them how to unlock the manifolds.   
——————————————————————————  
Bottle was in the labratory, piecing together an artifact brought back from one of their colonized planets. Violet knocked on the door fervently, before bashing it open. “Bottle! There’s been a murder!” Bottle jumped, accidentally tipping over the half-made artifact. “BLASTED- Who was it?” They kneel to pick up the broken shards on the floor. “It’s Jam! I found her dead in the green house! I went in to water my flowers and WHOOP THERE’S HER BLOODY CORPSE! She done been sliced in half.” Violet stammered to the cyan crew mate. “Well, let’s call everyone. Where’s the meeting button?” They stood up, stowing away the pieces. “The cafeteria. I’ll come with.” The two raced out of the room.   
——————————————————————————  
“I called you all here because one of our own was killed. It seems that we have a murderer in our midst. An impostor among us...” Bottle and Violet examined the group. Everyone except for the victim was there. Mayo and Winter were next to each other, Pumpkin was sat in the back with Ion. Stellar was by the front, arms crossed. Derek, Night, Nikky, and Strata were clumped together. There was a ripple of gasps, questions. It was perfectly normal to be nervous. They were no longer safe with a killer on the loose. “I need you all to tell me where you were, so we can pin point who it is. We’ll vote by majority, and the person chosen will be ejected to fall below. We have to get this as accurately as possible. Is that clear?” Bottle was stood straight, eyeing the crowd. A cacophony of “Yes, mx.” was heard. “Alright then, where shall we start?” 

Mayo and Winter had indeed went to the satellite, with Winter shooting at and destroying the asteroids with glee. Pumpkin was at the vending machine, which was to be expected. Derek had been charting a course, Ion was with him. Black had been fueling the engines, Strata was fixing the comms. Much to Stellar’s dismay, he had to untangle some wires in the hallway. Nikky stayed in the reactor room, one of her kids throwing a fit at accidentally locking the panel. 

“We don’t have a definite answer, do we?” Violet leaned over to Bottle and whispered. Arguments had arisen at the fact that Derek was possibly NOT charting courses. Soon there was yelling, demands of proof, and forgetting the fact that Ion was near mute. “Looks like that’s a no.” They whispered back, “HEY EVERYONE SHUT YOUR FACES!!” The room quieted, looking to Bottle. “We might have to skip this time. There’s no solid proof.” There were murmurs of “Yes, yeah, we aren’t sure who-”. So no one voted. 

They had only five minutes, and soon everyone was piling into the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the impostor is? =w=


	3. Security Tape 2

After they had travelled out of the atmosphere, Derek had unbuckled his seat belt. Artificial gravity wasn’t on yet, so he floated over to the dashboard and clicked a few buttons. He landed on the ground sharply as it turned on. “Alright, looks like we have some time off. If there’s anything that needs to be done, get it done. We can’t have a standstill breakdown and get off course. Or worse, an explosion.” With that, he raced out of the room. He was followed by a few, while others went the other way. Everyone was out and working.   
——————————————————————————  
Everything was going fine for Strata. Perfectly fine. There’s nothing wrong here- “GODDAMNIT CARD WHY DON’T YOU SWIPE?! I MADE THIS DAMN COMPUTER WHY WON’T IT WORK?!” Strata shouted to himself. He repeatedly swiped the card, and error showing each time. “FRICKIN- GHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!” He threw the card in a fit of anger. 

He froze when he heard a loud clang in the room. He slowly looked, and he could see a figure peeking out of the vent in the shadows. He squinted, but before he could run, before he could react, the attacker was darting at him. His scream was cut off with a sickening snap. Another clang followed as his body was left to rot on the floor.   
——————————————————————————  
Nikky was the one that found the body. She had walked in to type a code, which she found odd, due to it being Strata’s job. She gasped at the sight, covering her children’s visors. “Don’t look!” His neck was at an awkward angle, oxygen cord ripped out. “I-I’ve got a meeting. I’ve gotta report it. Come along.” The three run out. Not far behind them, Pumpkin was standing. His eyes lingered on the vent he had hidden in moments before. A voice rattled over his comms, only able to be heard by him. “Pumpkin what the fuck was that?? You have to kill her before she hits the button!” The voice belonged to a female. He spoke out loud. “I can’t! She has kids, and I don’t think she saw me...” “Fine. Any wind of us getting caught, I’ll slaughter them all myself.” The line went dead as the comms were fixed.  
——————————————————————————  
The lights overhead beeped, signaling the engines shutting down as the ship landed. Planet Polus, known for its freezing temperatures and exposed lava existing at the same time. Everyone hopped off, save for the dead. “Alright. Head count. Everybody in?” Bottle took charge this time. “Where’s Strata?” “I was just gonna report it-” “Hold on, Night is gone as well. Where’s everyone going?!” “...y’all seem to forget that the murderer is still around.” The comms were a buzz, crew mates barely being able to talk. If you were to take an aerial view of the group, you would see that the only ones left are Derek, Nikky, Bottle, Ion, Violet, Pumpkin, and Mayo. “Well... we don’t know who it is, do we?” Mayo looked around anxiously. “I say we wait, until we’re more certain.” Violet quipped. After a collective agreement, they all split off to continue their studies and colonization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, looks like we have one impostor figured out! But, it seems there is another...


	4. Security Tape 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems this security tape’s ending is glitches out and in error. Not to worry. We shall recover the rest soon.
> 
> (aka I’m gonna split up this chapter but AeStHeTiC)

He gave the boiler a loud bang. He was humming under his breath as the water was finally released. Ion wandered out to find the one outside when he was stopped by Bottle. “I’m all done with my tasks! Mind if I stick with you?” Bottle questioned. He got no answer, but Ion glances at him before moving on, purpose clear in his step. “Aight. Have it your way.” He followed along behind the green figure as they wandered the settlement.  
—————————————————————————Nikky was by the drill when she saw Mayo. She was fiddling with her phone, upgrading one of said drills while her kids played. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Nikky turned and was met with Mayo’s rapidly darkening visor. “Hi Mayo. What is it that you need?” She put the device away when the upgrade was complete. “What I need... is for you to D̸̬̙̿͑̿̎̈́̈́̚͜Ȋ̴͉̙̣͙͕E̵̛͔͓̟̒̂̒́.” The last word was warped, bitten off as her midsection split open, a long tongue shooting out and impaling Nikky. Ribs that served as teeth mauled her body. Her screams were cut short as the comms were broken yet again, thanks to Pumpkin. Her children watched in horror as the bloodied impostor slunk away, trailing blood into the snow. One had run off and hidden, while the other knelt and eventually sat by it’s mother’s body, refusing to leave. Tiny sobs were heard as it grieved...  
——————————————————————————  
Violet was just going to the medbay. No big deal. Just going to sort some samples... Why the hell did she stop by the drills. She saw the mutilated body of Nikky, with the child huddled beside her. She took a hesitant step back, about to run, report it- “VIOLET?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” Bottle was there, Ion standing beside him. “I-I just found it! I didn’t do this! I was going to sort samples-” “Were you going to report it? You were just standing there.” “I’m...” “I saw you guys on the cams! We came as quick as we could.” Pumpkin and Derek ran in, huffing. Derek narrowed his eyes. “Violet what the fuck?” “I LITERALLY JUST FOUND HER LIKE THIS I DIDN’T KILL HER!!” Violet shouted, hopping slightly. “Well, you WERE the only person here for a while.” “SHUT UP PUMPKIN I DIDN’T DO IT.” This was when Mayo decided to make herself known. To look as less suspicious as possible, she walked in from the left. She skidded to a stop, eyeing the person she had killed not even a few minutes ago. “When did this happen?” “Well, Violet was here with the body.” Derek started off. With each passing explanation, Violet stammered and deflated more and more. Oh she was screwed. So very screwed. “All who vote for Violet say ‘Aye’.” Pumpkin called. A chorus of “Aye!” followed. Violet was gonna fucking die.  
——————————————————————————  
Violet was tossed off the temperature bridge. They had no place to lock her up, and if she really was the impostor, then having her dead was the best scenario. She screamed as she fell, screamed as she burned, struggled as she slowly sank. The last of her they saw was her outstretched hand, edges singed. They all quickly left, shuddering. Most have found pairs, but Ion was alone. It seems he will be the next victim.   
——————————————————————————  
Pumpkin felt bad about this. He was peering in from a rock crevice, spying on Ion. Ion was kind, always treated people respectfully. But... he was alone. And Pumpkin was not going to miss this opportunity. He pulled himself up and out of the crevice, sneaking up on Ion. Thankfully, this will be a silent kill. Ion had his throat torn out long ago. Nobody knew how he survived, but he was rendered mute because of this. Pumpkin drew his knife, planning on stabbing him to death. He raised it up to strike- Ion whipped around, grabbed his arm and twisted it. Pumpkin yelped, dropping the weapon. Then he was shoved back. Stumbling, he landed back in the crevice. Ion pounded on the walls above it, slamming it with a fist. “Ion-” Pumpkin’s sentence was muffled as bits of rock fell, and then sudden boulders crashed down. Burying him. Ion straightened, then ran off. Leaving him to die.   
——————————————————————————  
Mayo was the first to find the rubble. She looked over the mess, hissing out a “fuck” under her breath. She sprinted away, not wanting to be caught with her former teammate. Busying herself with “Oxygen”, she wonders how it happened. It couldn’t have been a crew mate. They can’t kill. It may have been an accident. Yes. An accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY-cOuGh-almost-HALLOWEEN FUCKOS

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peeps! I plan to make this a three part story, but if y’all have recommendations feel free to comment!


End file.
